


I’m sorry I’m the way I am

by shamelessbi



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbi/pseuds/shamelessbi
Summary: Noel’s Watching Julian from a distanceNot letting himself get any closerThis is purely fictional
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Kudos: 4





	I’m sorry I’m the way I am

He’s floating  
Coasting on an imaginary wave, drifting thought his mind  
Absolved from his thoughts  
He just is  
He’s dazed, eye lids dropping  
His mind split into two  
A hazy smile forms 

In the distance a figure appears  
Ju  
He’s wearing a brown jacket, his shoulders are hunched and he’s humming to himself  
Oblivious to the man opposite his house waiting for anyone  
Waiting For Him

He watches Julian get to the front of his house  
Goes to call out, get him to turn round  
See him  
Anything to get his attention  
He waits though, watches him climb the steps and insert his key  
A bag of shopping hangs on his arm as he enters the house, it swings when he shuts the door. Unbeknownst to the figure watching him 

The sun makes its slow climb over the houses  
He gets up and starts to move  
It’s better this way he says as he leaves  
Julian is better off without him  
With his actions, better off not being affected by his need to self destruct  
The toxic thoughts in his mind are better kept away from ju  
His ju  
Julians better off when he’s dealing with his consequences 

The suns almost risen by the time he’s home  
But it feels a lifetime since he last saw Julian  
It’ll probably be another lifetime before he sees him again


End file.
